Happy Birthday My Husband
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah manis yang menceritakan kebahagiaan keluarga Oh saat merayakan ulang tahun sang ayah dan ibu. HunHan/GS/M/RnR/Typo
**Baby Aery HHS**

 **-Special gift for HunHan's birthday-**

Main cast : Oh Family! Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan, Oh haowen, Oh Hayeon.

Genre : gulali, gula merah, gula pasir, gula tebu tanpa gula diabetes.

Rate : BO, U, D.

Length : Oneshot.

Warning : Luhan bervagina. Tulisan ketuker-tuker, nyerepet M tapi tetap aman.

PS : FF ini bisa menyebabkan ngantuk, mual, muntah, kejang, bosan atau juling juga senyum-senyum sendiri, guling, mesem sampe gigi garing dan ngayal(?). Kalo ada yang terjangkit seperti yang aku tulis diatas, mohon konsultasi di KOLOM REVIEW, demi bisa aku kasih terapi eek ayam supaya kembali sembuh^^ Selamat membaca.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ceker ayam di kolom review!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy birthday my husband, Oh Sehun!**

Usiaku ditanggal 20 april nanti, tepatnya sembilan hari dari sekarang akan menjadi genap tiga puluh tahun! Oh, astaga kepalaku akan berdenyut jika mengingat angka tiga yang dijejerkan dengan bulat sialan Nol itu! Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan memasuki tahap menjadi wanita tua menyedihkan, dimana aku akan memikiran kulitku yang berkerut, memusingkan payudaraku yang kendur atau menangisi punggungku yang sakit.. ok, hentikan pembahasaan soal usiaku, karena ini bukan semata tentang diriku, tapi tentang keluarga kecilku yang dilimpahi kebahagiaan juga kemakmuran. Menikah disaat usiaku menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun, sekarang aku sudah memiliki dua anak yang tampan bernama Oh Haowen (6th) dan satu lagi si putri rapunzel ku Oh Hayeon (4th).. siapa penyumbang seperma di rahimku sampai aku melahirkan dua malaikat itu? Uh, tentu dia pria paling, paling, paling tampan di seluruh dunia! Jika ada wanita yang mengatakan suaminya lebih tampan dari suamiku, datang ke rumahku dan aku akan mencakar wajahnya hingga suamiku tetap menjadi yang tertampan! Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Pena hitam yang diapit dua jari itu, Luhan ketuk pada permukaan dagu lancipnya saat kegiatan menulis diarynya terhambat oleh ingatan buram yang menerobos tanpa ijin memasuki otak cemerlangnya. Isi benaknya gaduh, seperti ada tangan-tangan Spongbob juga Patrick yang mengorek memori kegiatannya sejak pagi demi bisa melengkapi ingatan buram itu, tapi.. Aaahhh! Otaknya bekerja lamban akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa putus asa dengan otaknya, Luhan wanita yang tengah dalam masa sedih menyambut usia tiga puluh tahunnya, beranjak dari sofa berbentuk bola yang seakan bisa menenggelamkannya saat diduduki. Langkah kecil Luhan tersusun mendekati ranjang panasnya tiap malam, untuk bisa membereskan kekacauan olahraga malamnya bersama sang suami yang sekarang sudah berada di Jeju.

Walaupun mereka sudah menginjak usia tiga puluh tahunan, tapi jika urusan ranjang Luhan berani beradu dengan pasangan muda berusia dua puluh tahunan. Sehun itu kuat di ranjang.. pipi Luhan memanas jika harus mengulik tentang kegiatan ranjang.

Tapi.. kenapa dia baru menyadari kalau ada apron yang terikat dileher juga punggungnya?

Apron? Apronnya berwarna coklat dengan saku berenda di bagian perut.

Apron? Ini sudah pukul satu siang, kenapa mamakai apron?

Apron?

Apron?

Apron?

Apron!

"ASTAGA, KUEKU!"

"IBUUUUUU! OVENNYA MENGEPUL!"

 **Date 16-11-04**.

.

.

"Haowen! Kenapa tidak memanggil ibu!"

Si sulung berkaca mata, si penduplikat wajah sang ayah hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat sang ibu turun dari lantai dua dengan langkah terbirit-birit seperti dikejar penagih hutang bulanan. Sangat terlihat kalau wajah Luhan penuh gurat panik seakan jika ia tidak cepat menjangkau ovennya, rumahnya bisa saja meledak seperti yang ada di Tv-tv.

"Aku memanggil ibu.. 'ibu, ovennya mengepul.' Itu aku yang berteriak bu.."

Telinga Luhan tuli, ia hanya melewati Haowen yang berdiri tak jauh dari oven dengan mamasang raut wajah datar. Mata rusanya bergulir gelisah, melihat ovennya sudah mengeluarkan kabut hitam pekat seperti habis terkena lemparan bom atom.

"Hati-hati, bu.."

"Aw!"

Terlambat. Haowen sangat mengenal ibunya yang super duper ceroboh. Bayangkan, Loyang panas itu reflek ibunya ambil tanpa menggunakan pelindung tangan. Disaat seperti inilah, dirinya harus menjadi pria dewasa secara mendadak.

"Ceroboh!"

Luhan merengut dengan dengusan kesal yang ia tujukkan untuk putra semata wayangnya. "Aku ibumu, Oh Haown."

"Dan aku anakmu ibu ceroboh." Sarung tangan yang sedikit tebal itu Haowen gunakan sebelum mengangkat loyang yang seharusnya berisi kue menggiurkan, namun sayang karena keteledoran Luhan, loyang itu menjadi berisi kue mengerikan!

Hitam tanpa rupa.. Seekor lalat pun akan mati jika menyicip kue itu.

Tatapan Luhan berubah sendu.. nanti malam adalah ulang tahun Sehun, dan ia merencanakan untuk memberi kejutan menggunakan kue hasil buatannya sendiri bersama anak-anak. Tapi malang, kue itu bahkan harus terbuang sebelum dihias.

"Berikan jarimu.."

"Cih." Luhan mendecih geli melihat gaya Haowen saat menyuruhnya, namun walau begitu Luhan menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya yang melepuh pada anak setinggi pinggangnya tapi sudah selalu berlagak menjadi pria dewasa itu.

Haowen terlalu banyak mendapat Gen dari Sehun, tapi Luhan suka.. kadang dia merasa seperti memiliki seorang pacar dan itu lah menyenangkannya memiliki anak laki-laki. Mata Luhan melengkung indah karena senyumannya, ia dengan jeli memperhatikan Haowen yang tengah serius mengobati luka di jarinya. Sungguh beruntung wanita yang kelak menjadi menantunya.

"Sudah.."

"Terimakasih pacar ibu.."

"Aku bukan pacar ibu.. jika aku besar aku tidak mau menikahi wanita seperti ibu."

Gelak tawa Luhan pecah karena ucapan anak sulungnya. Sangat terlihat betapa seriusnya Haowen saat mengatakan itu, seakan ucapnnya akan Haowen ingat sampai ia dewasa nanti dan sungguh, Luhan tidak tersinggung karena perkataan Haowen, dia justru merasa gemas dengan tingkah dewasa Haowen.

"Kau pacar ibu dan kau hanya akan menikah dengan ibu."

"Yak! Bu.. lepaskan aku.." Haowen secara risi memberontak kepada Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi habis pipinya sampai Haowen merasakan lipsgloos Luhan menempel disana. Haowen tidak suka dicium! "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bu.."

"Kau tetap putra kecil ibu." Pelukkannya Luhan eratkan, ciumannya semakin dalam menekan pipi empuk Haowen. Sesekali tawa Luhan mengiringi aksi memberontak Haowen yang hanya berujung dengan pasrahnya Haowen karena Luhan yang tidak juga melepaskannya.

Sungguh! Kelak aku tidak ingin memiliki pacar seperti ibu, Tuhan.. – Haowen.

.

.

Tiga pasang kaki yang berjejer saling melangkah beriringhan itu terhenti saat kaki paling berukuran kecil yang dikenakan sepatu berwarna pink, menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang di Mall. Dia si kecil Hayeon yang sedang memperhatikan boneka Anna berukuran besar yang dipajang disalah satu toko.

Luhan tersenyum maklum dan merundukkan tubuhnya demi bisa menyamai tinggi Hayeon. "Kenapa sayang?"

"Hayeon ingin itu, bu.."

"Ingat, hanya membeli bahan untuk kue bukan untuk berbelanja." Haowen menyela saat paham betul dengan keinginan adiknya. Bukan iri, tapi Haowen ingin cepat pulang dan tidak mungkin ia bisa pulang jika ibu dan adiknya terjebak didalam Mall yang seperti ampuh membuat mereka lapar mata.

"Hanya sebentar Oh Haowen.."

"Sebentar ibu jika sudah ada di Mall itu tiga jam, sudah aku bilangkan ke supermarket saja."

"Kakak berisik.. ayo, bu kita kesana."

"Kau sudah punya Anna terlalu banyak."

"Tapi aku belum punya itu."

"Sudah.. jangan berkelahi." Luhan mererai perdebatan anak-anaknya yang bisa menjadi panjang jika tidak dihentikan. Walaupun usia mereka masihlah kecil tapi jika sudah berdebat mereka bisa berubah menjadi seperti anggota dewan di ruang rapat. "Kita membeli Anna sebentar.. ayo kesana."

Hayeon menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Haeowon sebagai perayaan kemenangannya. Sementara Haowen hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Sejak awal dia tidak ingin ikut karena tau kalau semuanya pasti akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi ibunya memang pemaksa handal! Wanita itu benar-benar merepotkan!

.

.

Tepat pukul 7PM, pintu berukiran rumit yang bercatkan putih itu terbuka, menampilkan Luhan dengan berkantung paper bag ditangan kanan juga kirinya. Hayeon adalah sosok selanjutnya yang muncul dibarisan kedua, tangan pendeknya sedikit kesusahan memeluk boneka Anna yang ia beli karena ukuran boneka itu lebih besar dari tubuhnya, sementara Haowen adalah satu-satunya yang memasuki rumah tanpa harus direpotkan dengan barang belanjaan. Sesantai wajahnya, Haowen berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Selesai mandi turun dan makan malam, sayang.." Luhan mengingatkan putra sulungnya sembari meletakan belanjaannya pada sofa ruang tengah.

Beberapa kantung plastik berisi bahan masakan serta bahan membuat kue, Luhan bawa menuju dapur diikuti Hayeon yang mengekor dibelakang.

"Ibu mau membuat kue lagi?" Putri rapunzel kebanggan Luhan itu, mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan meja dimana Luhan meletakan semua belanjaannya disana.

Ibunya terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan apapun yang ada didalam kantung plastik. Menatanya didalam kulkas atau menjejernya diatas meja, dan mata Hayeon meneliti semua kegiatan Luhan dengan baik.

"Ya, sayang.. ibu mau membuat kue lagi untuk ayah."

"Tidak akan sempat.. ayah pulang jam sembilan."

Luhan mendongak dan Hayeon menoleh kepada Haowen yang datang. Mata rusa berbulu lentik itu bergulir pada jam dinding, sebelum akhirnya menjerit dengan histeris.

"Astaga Haowen! Kenapa tidak ingatkan ibu?" Bagai kesetanan secara mendadak, Luhan mengambil sembarangan perengkapan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat kue.

Beberapa wadah jatuh, denting sendok beradu dengan marmer terdengar, tepungnya tercecer dimeja juga telurnya yang pecah, dan Haowen adalah satu-satunya yang menggeleng secara miris melihat kecerobohan ibunya yang tidak bisa diselamatkan jika dalam keadaan panik.

"Ibu, Hayeon lapar."

Jangan katakan itu!

"Aw!"

Terlambat..

.

.

Jam bergulir, menunjukkan waktu sudah pukul 08:30 PM dan suara gaduh masih terdengar dikediaman keluarga Oh. Dua cup ramen tersaji diatas meja. Satu dalam keadaan kosong dan satunya dalam keadaan masih utuh tidak tersentuh. Haowen tanpa berkedip terus memperhatikan ibunya yang dalam tahap membuat cream sembari menunggu ovennya berdenting, menandakan kue yang dibuat dengan segala kecerobohan ibunya menjadi matang sempurna.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Luhan melirik Haowen yang hanya terdiam. "Kenapa? Tidak enak ya.. maafkan ibu, ibu tidak sempat memasak." Raut penyesalan jelas terukir diwajah Luhan yang sudah penuh peluh juga olesan tepung.

"Ini enak.. apapun yang ibu masak, Hayeon suka." Cengiran lebarnya Hayeon tunjukkan dan itu membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"Besok ibu akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat untuh Hayeon."

"Dalam keadaan jari seperti itu?"

Mata Luhan bergulir pada jarinya yang terbalut kain putih yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit memerah karena darah dari luka pisau yang dia sebabkan beberapa menit lalu. Terlalu asik memasak Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kalau darahnya sudah merembas, namun senyuman Luhan terukir didetik selanjutnya saat sadar akan sesuatu. "Eeeeyyy.. jadi kau tidak memakan ramenmu karena menghawatirkan ibu?"

"Ibu terlalu ceroboh, aku takut jika aku memakan ramenku mungkin lima jari ibu sudah terpotong rata." Jawaban Haowen berupa sindiran tapi Luhan mengartikannya sebagai perhatian.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa.. makan ramenmu pacar ibu." Luhan terkikik geli, dan fokusnya ia alihkan pada oven yang berdenting.

Kue buatannya matang sempurna tepat waktu dan sepertinya tidak akan terlalu lama jika hanya untuk menghias, selama Sehun tidak datang lebih a-

 **TING TONG!**

-wal.

"Lu, buka pintunya.."

Sehun datang! Itu gawat! Apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Ibu, jangan panik.."

"Ayaahhhh!"

Kulit Luhan yang sudah berbuah menjadi biru pucat itu semakin dibuat parah saat matanya mengekori pergerakan Hayeon yang turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan girang. Matanya tidak berkedip, nafasnya pun bahkan tersumbat seperti saluran air yang tertimbun tumpukan sampah menjijikkan.

Kejutan yang sudah ia siapkan gagal.. Luhan ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Selesaikan kuenya."

"Apa?" Tatapan putus asa Luhan bergulir pada Haowen.

"Aku akan membuat ayah tidak mencari ibu, jika sudah bawa kuenya ke kamar.." Secepat kilat Haeowen berlari untuk menemui Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan otak siputnya.

.

.

"Ayah.."

"Hai jagoan kecil." Sehun menyambut gembira kedatanga Haowen yang menghampirinya. Si bungsu, Sehun turunkan dari gendongannya demi bisa memeluk putra sulungnya. "Bagaimana hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

Buruk! "Hemmm.. menyenangkan." Haowen tersenyum untuk bisa lebih meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Baguslah.." Usakkan lembut, Sehun berikan di rambut Haowen sebelum matanya bergulir mencari sosok istrinya yang tidak juga muncul. "Dimana ibu?"

"Di dapur."

Haowen tidak bisa memarahi Hayeon saat ia sedang bersusah payah menyembunyikan Luhan, justru dengan gamblangnya Hayeon bongkar, karena bagaimanapun Hayeon masihlah kecil untuk mengerti apa itu yang dimaksud kejutan. "Ibu sedang memasak." Dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari alasan. "Ayah temani Haowen, ya?"

"Ayah akan menemui ibu sebentar."

"Tidak mau.. nanti ibu akan memanggil jika sudah selesai." Jemari kokoh ayahnya yang sudah menonjolkan sedikit urat-urat besarnya itu, Haowen tarik agar Sehun mau menuruti keinginannya, dan tidak sia-sia Haowen memohon karena Sehun diiringi senyuman tipisnya mengikuti kemana Haowen menariknya. Tak tertinggal pula Hayeon yang sudah kembali masuk dalam gendongan Sehun.

.

.

Kamar luas bernuansakan spiderman itu, melingkupi kedekatan ayah bersama anak-anaknya. Haowen dengan riang bercerita tentang harinya di sekolah dan Hayeon yang menyandar nyaman dalam dekapan Sehun yang mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang Haowen. Senyuman, tawa, gurauan memenuhi kamar kepunyaan Haowen, membuat suasana menjadi semakin hangat disetiap detiknya. Rasa lelah yang Sehun bawa dari perjalanan bisnisnya pun terasa lenyap jika sudah berkumpul bersama keluarganya, tapi ini ada yang kurang.

Kenapa istrinya begitu lama memasak? Dan Hey! Sekarang bahkan sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam.

"Haowen, ayah melihat ibu dulu, ya.."

"Tapi, yah.."

"Hanya sebentar."

Dalam hati Haowen merutuk ibunya yang terlalu lama menghias kue dibawah. Memang mau dihias menjadi apa, sampai memakan waktu satu jam? Jika seperti ini, Haowen tidak bisa lagi mencegah.

"Hayeon bersama kakak dulu.. ayah mau melihat ibu dibawah." Sehun beranjak dari ranjang diikuti mata Haowen yang setia mengamati.

Sementara didepan pintu Haowen, Luhan sudah bersiap dengan kuenya. Hanya tinggal menyalakan lilin dan kejutan akan berhasil. Sehun pasti akan menyukai kue special dari dirinya. Luhan merasa tidak sabar untuk muncul bersama kue dan nyanyian yang ia senandungkan bagi Sehun.

Tapi kenapa koreknya susah sekali menyala? Luhan mendengus dan kembali mencoba menyalakan korek gas api dengan sedikit usaha. "Menyala." Tersenyum lebar ketika berhasil dan bersiap menempelkan api itu pada lilin yang sudah tersusun diatas kue.

"Sedang apa, Lu?"

Namun belum juga lilin itu menyala, Luhan sudah kembali dibuat membatu saat mendengar suara itu menyapa. Kepalanya ia dongakkan secara dramastis. Matanya mengamati Sehun dengan beberapa kedipan penuh harapan jika sosok didepannya ini bukanlah seseorang yang akan ia berikan kejutan.

Tolong Tuhan! Jemarinya sudah melepuh, teriris. Anak-anaknya sudah ia biarkan memakan ramen, parahnya dapurnya sudah berubah tidak berupa. Tolong hilangkan sosok ini dari matanya, buat dia ada didalam bukan disini! Karena jika ini benar suaminya, maka..

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Haoweeeennnnn…"

Mata Hayeon berkedip, sementara Haowen menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan penuh rengekkan ibunya didepan pintu. Haowen berdoa, semoga wanita seperti ibunya adalah stok terakhir di bumi ini.

Amin!

.

.

Berpuluh puluh menit menangis seperti tidak cukup bagi Luhan meredam rasa kesalnya kepada Sehun. Isakkan masih memenuhi kamar milik Haowen dengan Sehun dan Haowen yang menjadi pendengar setianya karena Hayeon sudah jatuh tertidur dikamarnya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan ibu mau manangis? Sekarang sudah malam.."

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan itu mengundang delikkan Luhan tertuju kepadanya. Sedikit canggung Sehun berdehem. "Tidurlah.. ini memang sudah malam." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo, keluar.. biarkan Haowen beristirahat."

Luhan menghindar ketika Sehun akan merangkulnya. Berjalan cepat, Luhan keluar dari kamar Haowen tanpa sepatah kata.

Kedua pria berbeda usia itu hanya mendengus melihat kelakukan wanita tertua di rumah mereka. Tanpa sengaja mereka bahkan menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

"Ibumu akan baik besok."

"Aku tau.. selamat ulang tahun ayah.."

"Terimakasih, sayang.. tidur yang nyenyak."

Haowen mengangguk dan Sehun lebih dulu mematikan lampu kamar Haowen sebelum keluar dari kamar si sulung. Langkahnya Sehun bawa menuju kamarnya sendiri, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu adalah istrinya yang duduk menunduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Lu.."

"Harusnya kau jangan keluar."

Seulas senyuman terukir dibibir Sehun. "Ini belum memasuki tanggal 12. Kenapa harus sedih?"

"Aku sudah membuat kue itu dengan susah payah. Kau lihat? jariku terluka demi membuat kue untukmu.." Jemari berbalut kain itu Luhan perlihatkan. "Aku hanya merasa kesal karena gagal memberikan kejutan yang sudah aku persiapkan."

"Gagal bukan berarti tidak bisa diperbaiki, sayang.."

Wajah basah karena airmata itu terlihat, saat si pemiliknya mendongak dan berhenti menyembunyikannya. Mata sembab Luhan menatap bingung kepada Sehun yang bediri dihadapannya. "Sudah jelas itu gagal."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, matanya menatap kepada jam dinding sebelum kembali menatap retina kecoklatan milik istrinya. "Selamat ulang tahun suamiku.. katakan itu."

"Cih.. jangan meledekku, Sehun."

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkannya? Aku tidak membutuhkan kejutan, kue, hadiah atau apapun darimu.. cukup menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat, itu sudah lebih dari sempurna, dan sekarang kau bisa melakukannya."

Pipi Luhan bersemu tomat mendengar bagaimana ucapan manis suaminya terlantun begitu menyenangkannya. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dan itu membuat Sehun merasa gemas pada wanita yang sudah ia nikahi selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Sudah lebih dari dua menit."

"Apa?" Kepala Luhan kembali mendongak.

"Itu.."

Luhan mengikuti arah jari Sehun, dan oh! Sudah jam dua belas lebih. Jadi yang Sehun maksud dengan **sekarang kau bisa melakukannya** adalah ini? Luhan tersenyum lebar dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa aku benar-benar menjadi yang pertama?"

"Kedua setelah Haowen.."

"Dia tidak masuk hitungan."

"Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama sejak awal bahkan sampi akhir di hidupku, nona Lu.."

Luhan berjingkrak girang. "Selamat ulang tahun suamiku." Kecupan-kecupan manis Luhan bubuhkan diakhir kalimatnya pada bibir tipis Sehun. "Terus menjadi suami dan ayah terbaik untuk kami."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Luhan yang masih mengukir senyuman seindah pelangi seusai hujan yang dulu mampu memikat hatinya.

"Sehat selalu dan semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu dimanapun kau berada."

"Kau pun.. jaga kesehatanmu agar bisa terus mendampingiku sampai Haowen, Hayeon menikah dan memiliki anak nanti."

"Hemmm.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku mencintaimu.." Tangannya Luhan rangkulkan pada leher Sehun. Tersenyum lebar dan merundukkan kepala Sehun untuk ia raup bibir tipis suaminya.

Dengan senang, ciuman itu Sehun sambut dengan lumatan menggoda yang mampu membuat perut Luhan tergelitik menyenangkan. Keduanya saling balas membelit diselipi senyuman tipis yang terukir saat harus mengambil pasokkan udara untuk bernafas.

Masa-masa seperti ini adalah masa romantias yang keduanya harapkan akan tetap terjaga walau nanti usia telah menjadi senja. Saling mencintai secara tulus. Cukup dengan itu maka semua hal yang diperlukan untuk membina keluarga bahagia akan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Dan apa lagi yang harus mereka cari saat semuanya sudah ada secara pas, tidak berlebihan. Tinggal menjaganya, mensyukurinya dan menambahnya!

"Satu anak lagi sebagai hadiah, ya.."

"Tidak!" Tapi sayang, Luhan tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya tentang dua anak cukup!

 **-Happy birthday my wife-**

Liburan! Hal apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan untuk keluarga jika bukan liburan? Liburan adalah hal yang dinanti-nanti, dimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu full 24 jam bersama keluarga tanpa harus diganggu rapat, telpon bisnis, urusan sekolah, pekerjaan rumah ataupun lainnya.

Begitupula yang dialami keluarga Oh. Mereka semua menyambut bahagia secara berlebihan liburan tahun ini, karena liburan yang dimulai tanggal 15 april itu ditujukan sebagai perayaan ulang tahun sang ayah dan ibu nanti.

Didalam pesawat, penerbangan yang membawa mereka menuju Bali, terisi oleh nyanyian, candaan, obrolan, atau gurauan. Namun saat sampai pada lokasi tujuan, semuanya sudah dalam kondisi lelah, sehingga apa yang dilakukan saat pertama sampai di hottel, adalah membersihkan diri dan tertidur lelap untuk mengisi tenaga demi memuaskan hari esok yang pasti sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Luhan adalah yang menjadi sosok paling bersemangat disini. Pagi-pagi saat matahari mulai muncul di permukaan langit, Luhan sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya demi kemudahan menjelajah pantai hari ini. Liburan ke Bali tentu yang wajib dikunjungi adalah pantai yang penuh sejuta keindahannya, dan Luhan ingin cepat menginjakkan tapak kakinya pada pasir pantai yang lembut dan basah itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka memilih Bali sebagai tujuan liburan, sehingga rasa antusias Luhan meningkat tinggi keluar dari batas ketenangan.

Haowen, Hayeon serta Sehun bahkan menjadi korban Luhan yang memaksa mereka mengenakan baju couple bermotif pantai yang Sehun dan Haowen sambut dengan decihan namun Hayeon terima dengan sorakkan.

Dan kini, tepat pukul sebelas siang waktu setempat saat matahari tengah terik-teriknya bertengger diatas kepala. Keluarga bahagia itu menjelajah pantai Kuta dengan perasaan gembira. Apa yang mereka lihat di internet ternyata memang asli, karena disini sama indahnya seperti foto yang terpampang pada situs-situs internet.

Berbagai manusia dari Asia, Eropa berkumpul menjadi satu. Saling bermain-main, atau berjemur dibawah panasnya matahari Bali dengan bikini-bikini berbagai bentuk dan corak yang menggugah mata. Bagus! Luhan suka.

"Tunggu ya.."

"Mau kemana?"

"Hanya sebentar.." Luhan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan suami beserta anak-anaknya di tepian pantai.

Haowen mengamati ibunya yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan mata dan Haowen tau ada ide buruk yang akan ibunya lakukan.

Sehun mendecak namun tidak bisa mencegah. Ia pun memilih memperhatikan situasi disekitarnya, ia merasa tertarik untuk bermain seluncur seperti yang beberapa orang mainkan disana.

"Aku datang.."

"Kenapa lama seka..li?" Sehun melongo begitu disuguhkan Luhan yang berdiri dengan rambut tergelung dan senyuman lebar. Oh! Bukan itu.. tapi bikini putih yang terpasang pas menutupi sedikit payudaranya dan bagian vitalnya, adalah hal yang membuat Sehun melongo.

Mata sipitnya secara cermat mengamati tubuh molek istrinya yang terpampang bebas menyapa semua mata. Astaga! Belakang kepala Sehun seperti terjampak sakit karena ini. "Luhan.."

"Ya?" Masih dengan senangnya Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun.

"Kau itu wanita beranak dua, jadi kenapa menggunakan bikini?"

"Yak!" Senyuma Luhan hilang, digantikan raut wajahnya yang seperti siap mengajak Sehun bermain tinju diranjang. "Di dunia ini tidak ada larangan untuk wanita beranak dua memakai bikini, Oh Sehun! lagipula ini pantai, kau mau aku memakai apa? Jubah?"

"Tapi tetap saja.. pokoknya ganti bikini itu dengan jubah, jas hujan atau apapun, asal jangan bikini."

"Tidak mau!" Luhan membantah tegas perintah Sehun. Tangannya bahkan bersedakep membuat payudara kesukaan Sehun hampir tumbah dari wadahnya.

"Turunkan tanganmu.."

"Tidak mau."

"Turunkan!"

"Ti-dak ma-u!"

Kedua manusia yang sudah berada diusia tiga puluh tahunnya itu ribut, berdebat tanpa mau mengalah hanya karena permasalahan bikini. Sekarang terlihat berasal darimana kemampuan Haowen dan Hayeon yang bisa begitu pandai berbedebat seperti anggota dewan saat sedang rapat.

"Ibu terlalu ribut."

"Itu karena ayah menyebalkan."

Haowen melirik kepada Hayeon, begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Jika bisa tertangkap mata, maka akan ada garis bergelombang petitr yang menghubungkan tatapan kedunya. Hayeon mendecih dan Haowen mendengus. Secara bersamaan mereka memalingkan muka dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Gambaran Sehun, Luhan kecil? Mungkin..

.

.

Seharian bermain di pantai, menikmati senja sampai tenggelam. Kini pukul enam petang hottel menjadi tujuan akhir. Hayeon berada dalam gendongan Luhan dan Haowen berada dalam gendongan Sehun. Mereka terlelap dalam gendongan orang tua mereka saat membawa mereka pulang dalam perjalanan.

Dua tubuh malaikat kecil itu Sehun dan Luhan rebahkan secara hati-hati diatas ranjang. Memakaikan selimut sebatas dada dan mencium kening masing-masing sebelum memasuki kamar mereka sendiri untuk ikut beristirahat.

.

.

"Lelahnya.." Luhan merenggangkan tangan dan mengambil tempat disisi ranjang, semantara Sehun hanya berdiri menatap tajam kepada Luhan yang tengah memijat pundahnya sendiri.

"Apa sudah puas memamerkan tubuhnya?"

Leher Luhan jatuh lemas saat pembahasaan bikini kembali Sehun ungkit. Apa penting membahas soal itu? "Sehun.. aku tidak memamerkan tubuh, ok? Aku memakai bikini sesuai tempatnya.."

"Tapi banyak pria yang melirikmu, Lu.." Sehun mendekat dengan wajah tidak terima. "Jika aku menghitungnya mungkin ada dua puluh lebih pasang mata yang menatapmu penuh nafsu."

"Itu namanya mereka normal, Sehun.. tolong, pijat pundakku." Luhan menepuk bagian pundaknya, menunjukkan bagian mana yang harus Sehun pijat.

Sediki merengut tapi Sehun tetap menuruti perintah Luhan, seperti anak anjing yang sudah terlatih untuk mengambilkan bola. "Jangan memakai bikini lagi ya.. aku tidak suka tubuhmu ditatap pria lain."

"Kau berlebihan.."

"Tubuh ini hanya milikku dan hanya boleh aku yang melihatnya."

"Siapa bilang tubuhku adalah milikmu?" Luhan memutar duduknya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Tubuh ini adalah milikku bukan milikmu."

"Tubuh ini sudah aku beli dengan cintaku dihadapan Tuhan, dan sampai mati tubuhmu adalah milikku."

"Astaga.. ucapanmu membuatku merinding, Oh Sehun." Luhan terkikik geli dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kain bergambar wayang berwaarna coklat yang ia lilitkan sebatas pinggangnya Luhan buka, menampilkan celana dalam putih sebagai pendamping bra yang memang tidak tertutupi apapun sampai mereka pulang ke hottel.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi.." Secara santai, Luhan menarik keatas branya hingga terlepas. Mungkin jika Luhan menghadap Sehun sekarang, mata Sehun sudah mendapatkan keindahan dari gerakan erotis dua bongkahan itu yang jatuh terjuntai.

Liurnya Sehun telan sekeras menelan bongkahan batu saat celana dalam itupun Luhan lepas hingga menyuguhkan pantat kenyal Luhan yang putih bersih dan mulus itu. Sudah seharian menguji dirinya dengan memakai bikini, lalu sekarang Luhan memamerkan cara melepas bikini yang menggoda mampu mengusik kejantanan Sehun dibawah sana.

Apa istrinya ini ingin ia beri hadiah? Dengan senang Sehun akan memberikannya.

"Sehunn.."

"Kau menggodaku, Lu.." Remasan yang Sehun lakukan dari belakang pada payudara istrinya, semakin kuat Sehun berikan.

Luhan mendongak dengan desahan yang ia alunkan sesuai remasan Sehun pada dua payudaranya. Tangannya bahkan menumpu pada tangan Sehun dan ikut membantu Sehun untuk meremas payudaranya yang secara cepat terangsang karena pijatan Sehun disana.

Bibir Sehun bergeliaran, mencumbui bagian manapun tubuh Luhan yang dapat ia jangkau. Kecupan berupa gigitan kecil tersemat meninggalkan jejak pada area tengkuk juga leher Luhan, dan itu berhasil membuat kaki Luhan bergerak gelisah karena vaginanya mulai terasa lembab.

"Biar aku ingatkan dirimu, kalau tubuh ini adalah milikku, Lu.." Tubuh istrinya Sehun tuntun untuk berbaring diatas ranjang.

Dan dengan pasrah, Luhan terlentang. Membuka akses lebar bagi Sehun untuk bisa menjelajah kenikmatan dari tubunya. Secara sabar, Luhan menunggu Sehun yang sedang membuka bajunya walaupun tubuhnya terasa sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan gejolak gairah.

Seringaian Sehun disambut senyuman tidak sabar milik Luhan. Sehun merangkak dengan tubuh sudah siap beradunya, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada vagina Luhan demi bisa mencicipi manis lender kewanitaan Luhan, namun..

"Ayaahhh.. ibu.."

Suara Hayeon terdengar didepan pintu membuat wajah Sehun bukan beadu dengan vagina Luhan, melainkan beraduh dengan kasur ranjang.

Oh Hayeon, kenapa kau tega pada penis ayahmu yang sudah menegang ini? Sehun merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

.

.

"Apa sudah semua?" Luhan menannyai Hayeon juga Haowen yang terbangun dari tidur.

Alasan Hayeon mengetuk kamar orang tuanya karena merasa lapar dan sekarang kedua anak itu sudah bersih, kenyang dan terduduk di ranjangnya masing-masing.

"Sudah, bu.."

"Haowen sudah.."

"Jadi sekarang waktunya tidur.."

Sehun beranjak dari sofa, tentu masih dengan wajah masam. "Ibu dan ayah juga ingin tidur jadi jika kalian bu, aw!" Ocehan Sehun terhenti saat Luhan menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja.

Luhan sudah tau apa yang akan suaminya ucapkan itu. Menyuruh anaknya memanggil pegawai Hottel saat butuh sesuatu bukan cara yang aman. "Jika butuh apa-apa, jangan keluar dari kamar.. telpon ibu saja, ibu takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada kalian walaupun kamar kita bersebelahan. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, bu.." Kedua anak itu menjawab secaraan bersamaan.

"Bagus.. sekarang tidurlah.. selamat tidur Oh Haowen, Oh Hayeon."

"Selamat tidur ayah, ibu.."

Lampunya dimatikan, dan kedua orang dewasa itu keluar dengan Sehun yang menggelendoti Luhan sampai dalam kamar.

"Lu.. ayo, lanjutkan."

"Tidur, sekarang sudah malam."

Kepala Sehun jatuh mengenaskan menatap pada marmer kamar. Kan, mood Luhan jadi hilang.. jika seperti ini dirinya yang menjadi korban, padahal inginnya bisa kembali menghamili Luhan tapi jangankan melakukan proses kehamilan, memasukkan saja gagal. Menyedihkan!

.

.

Hari kedua di Bali dilewati dengan berbelanja pernak pernik khas Indonesia khusunya khas bali. Berbagai tempat mereka datangi di hari ketiga dengan arahan guide yang setia menemani. Mulai dari melihat pembuatan kopi luwak, melihat pertunjukkan kesenian, ikut belajar membuat aksessoris dan mendatangi tempat air suci yang diyakini warga setempat jika meminum air itu akan mendapatkan kemudahan dalam hidup, seperti hal percintaan, kebahagiaan dan usia panjang. Jadi tidak aneh jika di hari ketiga mereka kembali ke hottel sedikit lebih larut, tepatnya pukul sembilan dan dalam keadaan letih pula. Untungnya mereka sudah mengisi perut dan membersihkan tubuh sehingga di hottel istirahat mereka tidak akan terganggu oleh apapun.

Namun sepertinya tidak dengan Luhan. Bukan lapar, lengket apa lagi gatal yang mengganggu dirinya. Tapi suaminya yang sejak tadi mencoba membuka piyama atasnya. Astaga! Tubuhnya terasa remuk hari ini dan apa pula yang Sehun inginkan?

"Kau ini kenapa, Sehun? Apa tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?"

"Lusa kita pulang, Lu.."

"Lalu?"

"Ini Bali dan kau mau melewatkannya?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sehun.. aku lelah."

"Ayolaahh.." Bagai anak berusia lima tahun, Sehun merengek sembari menarik ujung piyama Luhan.

"Tidak, aku lelah.."

"Aku menginginkannya, Lu.."

"Bisa kita lakukan nanti, Oh Sehun! Jauhkan tanganmu dari piyamaku." Tabokkan kecil Luhan daratkan pada tangan Sehun yang menggenggam ujung piyamanya. Meminta Sehun untuk melepasnya.

"Lu.."

"Sehun!"

Wajah Sehun tertekuk kesal. Sedikit kasar, ia membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan dengan umpatan yang ia ucapkan didalam hati. Sangat terlihat jika wajah Sehun menunjukkan kemarahannya kepada Luhan yang tidak memperdulikan sama sekali keinginan batinnya.

.

.

Matahari sudah beranjak naik menyinari permukaan bumi dengan panas terik yang mampu membuat tubuh berkeringat sejak tiga jam lalu. Tapi sepertinya rasa lelah terlalu menggelayuti tubuh Luhan sampai ia yang biasanya rajin terbangun pagi menjadi terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Luhan mendesah lelah dan melirik pada Sehun yang masih tertidur. Tubuhnya ia bawa keluar kamar untuk melihat anak-anaknya di kamar sebelah, dan rasa lega menghampiri Luhan saat melihat Hayeon atapun Haowen masih terlelap.

"Sayang.. bangun, ini sudah siang." Kecupan Luhan berikan pada kening Haowen, dan tidak menunggu lama tubuh Haowen menggeliat seperti ulat.

"Hayeon.. bangun, sayang.." Hal yang sama Luhan lakukan dan tidak menunggu lama pula, Hayeon mengerjab dan membuka lebar matanya.

Senyuman Luhan adalah hal pertama yang keduanya lihat, dan pecrayalah.. senyuman seorang ibu saat kau baru membuka mata adalah senyuman yang lebih indah dari senyuman seorang bidadari sekalipun.

"Selamat pagi, bu.." Hayeon tersenyum dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan ciuman penuh kasih sayang di pipi gembilnya.

"Ini sudah siang, sayang."

"Dimana ayah?" Haowen beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Ayah masih tertidur.." Mata Luhan mengikuti pergerakan Haowen yang tengah mengambill handuk untuk bersiap membersihkan diri. "Apa tidak ingin ibu mandikan?"

"Aku sudah besar, bu.." Sedikit menghentakkan kaki, Haowen menjawab sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, menyisakan Luhan yang sedang terkekeh lucu seorang diri.

"Hati-hati Haowen.. lantainya licin." Perhatiannya Luhan alihkan pada Hayeon. "Mau ibu mandikan?"

"Hemmm.." Hayeon mengangguk dengan semangat dan segera berhambur dalam dekapan Luhan yang dengan sigap berdiri, menggendongnya dan menciumi pipinya secara gemas.

Tawa geli Hayeon terdengar, beradu dengan bunyi kecupan dari Luhan juga suara rintikan air shower kamar mandi. Tidak ada kata kesunyian yang mengisi jika dua anak dan ibu sudah berkumpul seperti sekarang.

Perwujudan dari keluarga idaman? Tidak. Ini perwujudan dari keluarga bahagia yang tidak semua orang bisa dapatkan.

.

.

Makan siang berlangsung disalah satu restoran yang ada didalam hottel. Berbagai menu tersaji hangat diatas meja yang dilingkari oleh keluarga Oh. Mereka terlihat menikmati makan siang yang sudah mereka pilih, terlihat Haowen dan Hayeon pun lahap menghabiskan makanan di piring masing-masing.

Hanya Sehun disana yang tidak menikmati makan siangnya. Tangannya hanya memainkan sendok diatas nasi putih yang belum didampingi lauk apapun, tanpa niatan untuk menyuapkan nasi itu memasuki mulutnya. Selera makannya hilang dan sangat kentara kalau Sehun terlihat lesu tidak bersemangat.

"Ibu, nanti kita ke pantai, ya.. Hayeon ingin melihat matahari sore lagi."

Gerak tangan Luhan terhenti, arah matanya sedikit melirik kepada Sehun sebelum ia lempar sepenuhnya pada Hayeon. "Hemm.. nanti kita ke pantai. Bagaimana Sehun, apa kau ikut?"

Dentingan sendok beradu dengan meja terdengar, dan itu menarik perhatian Haowen juga Hayeon. "Aku malas, aku hanya ingin tidur di kamar.. kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku." Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Hayeon juga Haowen yang menatap bingung pada tingkah sang ayah.

"Ibu, ayah sedang marah ya?" Haowen yang sudah lebih besar dapat menangkap raut wajah kesal Sehun.

"Begitulah.. tapi tidak perlu hawatir. Ayo, habiskan makananmu.." Luhan menunjukkan senyumannya dan menyodorkan lauk yang masih ada diatas meja kepada Haowen yang mengangguk secara patuh.

Tanpa kedua anaknya tau, Luhan menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas akan sikap Sehun. Kekanakkan!

.

.

Tali dress pendek yang Luhan kenakan itu, ia ikatkan dibelakang lehernya. Sekarang Luhan sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali menikmati pantai bersama anak-anaknya yang sudah menunggu didalam kamarnya sendiri.

Bikini tidak menjadi pilihan Luhan hari ini. Tubunya siang ini dibalut oleh dress pendek selutut yang siap bergelombang indah saat tertepa tiupan angin kencang pantai Kuta. Rambut hitamnya ia gelung dan kaca mata hitam ia biarkan bertengger pas diatas kepalanya seperti ia tengah memakai bando.

Sempurna! Senyuman Luhan menjadi hiasan akhir dari acara merias dirinya.

"Kau benar tidak ingin ikut?"

"Hemm.."

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang berbaring tengkurap di ranjang. Mengambil tempat disamping Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya secara lembut. "Anak-anak akan sedih jika kau tidak ikut."

"Biarkan."

Helaan nafas kembali Luhan ambil. Menghadapi Sehun yang sedang merajuk itu lebih sulit dari pada menghadapi Hayeon yang sedang menangis. Percaya itu! Setidaknya Hayeon masih bisa diiming-imingi dengan hal lain agar berhenti menangis.

"Kau masih marah karena semalam?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sehun.."

"Tidak ada anak kecil yang marah karena tidak mendapatkan vagina istrinya, Oh Luhan."

Benar! Haowen tidak pernah menangis karena hal semacam itu. "Jadi apa yang kau mau sekarang? Kau ingin aku membuka baju dan meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian?"

Sehun bergeming, tidak mengeluarkan suara ataupun menunjukkan gerakkan.

"Kau sudah berusia 32 tahun, Sehun!" Kesabaran Luhan sedikit terkikis sekarang. "Berhenti marah hanya karena hal yang bisa kau dapatkan.. sekarang keluar dan aku janji akan memberikannya malam ini."

"Aku malas."

"Baik.. jika seperti itu jangan merengek nanti malam." Luhan beranjak dengan keinginan menginjak kepala Sehun yang ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Langkahnya ia bawa keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus ditempatnya seorang diri.

.

.

"Ayah tidak jadi ikut?"

Luhan menggandeng tangan Hayeon disisi kanan dan tangan Haowen disisi kiri. "Ayah sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kita bermain bertiga saja, ya?"

Hayeon mengangguk tanpa banyak protes, sementara Haowen melirik pada pintu kamar hottel kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan mengamati, sebelum ia menatap kedepan mengikuti kemana Luhan membawanya.

.

.

Hamparan pasir itu Haowen keruk dan ia buat menjadi sebuah istana pasir. Hayeon dengan gembira tertawa saat Luhan mencoba mendekatkannya pada bintang laut yang terdampar di tepian pantai. Tidak ada kecerian yang berkurang walaupun anggota keluarga mereka tertinggal satu di kamar hottel. Luhan tetap bisa menemani Hayeon sembari mengawasi Haowen yang tidak jauh berada dari dirinya.

Kegembiraan menyelimuti mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang menyelimuti Sehun. Rasa bosan menjalar, seperti mengakar pada tembok-tembok kamar sehingga Sehun merasa jenuh tidak terelakkan. Tengkurap, terlentang, menonton tv, membaringkan diri di sofa sampai memainkan game di ponsel tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesunyian.

Luhan belum kembali dan mereka pasti masih bersenang-senang sembari menunggu senja menyapa. Hati Sehun memberontak, menyuruhnya keluar untuk bergabung bersama keluarganya. Tapi jika seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan aksi marahnya kepada Luhan? Otak Sehun berpikir mencoba mencari pilihan terbaik, tapi ia menyerah pada jam yang sudah menunjukkan 5PM. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Bali dan jangan sia-siakan kesempaan menikmati matahari senja bersama kaluargamu hanya karena keegoisan yang jika terus diikuti tidak akan menemui ujungnya.

Dan Sehun pun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyuman lebar. Itulah pilihan yang benar!

.

.

Begitu banyak orang yang ada di pantai tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun kesulitan untuk mencari keberadaan keluarganya. Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk diatas pasir dengan lutut tertekuk dan mata yang menatap kearah pantai. Sangat terlihat kalau Luhan menikmati pemandangan matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam itu.

"Mau aku temani?"

Kepala Luhan menoleh kearah kanan dan menemukan suaminya sudah duduk disampingnya. Decihan adalah hal pertama yang Luhan berikan sebagai sambutan sebelum bibir itu mengukir sebuah senyuman. "Bosan?"

"Begitulah.." Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan sekilas dan tatapannya ia alihkan pada Haowen juga Hayeon yang sedang membuat istana pasir didepan sana. "Haowen! Hayeon!" Tangannya ia lambaikan pada kedua anaknya yang menoleh. Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar saat melihat Haowen dan juga Hayeon berjingkrak girang memanggil dirinya.

"Kau melewatkan waktu bersama anak-anak, dan mereka terlihat sedih karena itu."

"Maafkan aku." Kepalanya Sehun alihkan kepada Luhan yang menatap dirinya.

"Apa sudah tidak marah lagi?"

Belakang kepalanya Sehun garuk dengan senyuman canggung. "Mungkin.." Terkekeh geli saat mendengar decihan kembali keluar dari bibir istrinya. "Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi.. aku hanya terlalu kesal karena menginginkanmu tapi kau tidak memberikannya."

"Aku lelah.."

"Iya.. maafkan aku, ok?"

"Baiklah.."

Keduanya tertawa merasa lucu dengan yang terjadi pada mereka. Astaga! Mereka bukan lagi berada diusia yang pas untuk suasana menggelikan seperti ini.

"Anak-anak terlihat senang."

"Apa kita harus ke Bali lagi nanti?"

"Ide bagus.." Luhan mengangguki usulan Sehun, dan menyandarkan kepadalanya pada pundak Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan rangkulan hangat.

Mata mereka tertuju pada dua malaikat yang masih asik bermain dengan latar belakang matahari senja yang menakjubkan. Itu adalah pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi mereka yang meyangdang setatus sebagai orang tua. Pernah mendengar, bukan? bagi orang tua senyuman anaknya adalah kebahagian mereka, dan itulah yang Sehun dan juga Luhan rasakan.

Tepatnya Sehun yang menjadi sosok paling bahagia disini. Tidak taukan kalian? Betapa besyukurnya Sehun memiliki Luhan dalam hidupnya. Wanita ini tidak hanya setia mencintai, mendampingi dan merawat dirinya. Tapi wanita ini sudah memberi pelengkap kebahagian untuknya sebagai seorang suami. Dia pandai mengurus anak, mendidiknya hingga tumbuh menjadi anak pintar, penurut dan penyayang. Penuh kelembutan saat berperilaku, penuh kasih sayang saat berucap dan penuh cinta saat bertindak.

Semua yang ada pada Luhan, Sehun anggap sebagai anugerah. Sehun sangat mencintai istrinya dan benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena mentakdirkan Luhan menjadi miliknya. Sampai kapapun, bahkan sampai matahari sudah lelah memberikan cahayanya, Sehun akan tetap merawat cintanya untuk Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu.."

"Aku tau.."

Keduanya tersenyum dan saling merapatkan diri pada tubuh masing-masing.

.

.

Malam terakhir di Bali sebelum besok mereka kembali ke Korea. Jam sudah menunnjukkan pukul sebelas malam, beberapa penghuni hottel mungkin sudah jatuh tertidur karena aktifitas siang melelahkan mereka, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Sehun.

Siangnya sudah dibuang percuma dan dia tidak ingin malam terakhirnya pun berakhis sia-sia. Setidaknya harus ada satu seperma miliknya yang memasuki rahim Luhan demi mewujudkan keinginannya memiliki anak ketiga, dan Sehun bersyujud terimakasih kepada Tuhan, karena sejak kegiatan sex mereka dimulai dua jam lalu tidak ada apapun yang menggangu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hujaman penisnya masih dengan semangat, membobol telak vagina istrinya. Luhan yang dalam posisi menungging tidak henti-hentinya mendesah, merintih memuja nama Sehun dalam kobaran gairahnya. Dua payudara Luhan berayun karena gerakan cepat yang Sehun lakukan. Kondisi ranjang mereka sudah berantakan dengan jejak seperma yang tercium ditiap peluh tubuh masing-masing.

Desahan Luhan semakin gila beradu dengan erangan Sehun. Merasa orgasme kesekian mereka semakin dekat membuat Sehun ataupun Luhan tenggelam dalam jeritan tertahan. Sehun menarik perut Luhan, membuat punggung Luhan bersandar pada dadanya yang berdiri dengan lutut tertekuk. Gerakan dibawah masih aktif saling memuaskan. Tangan Sehun menjalar, meremas dua bongkahan gunung Luhan dengan bibir yang saling bertaut panas.

"Sehuunnn.. oooohhh… aahhhhh." Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka demi menyuarakan desahan membabi buta yang tertahan karena ciuman Sehun. "Eeeuunngghhhtttt..aaahhhhhhhhh…"

"Aaarrgghhttt!" Geraman tertahan Sehun keluar saat vagina Luhan tiba-tiba meremas kuat penisnya yang masih bekerja. Istrinya sudah klimaks dan demi Tuhan! Kenikmatan remasan vagina Luhan bisa ia rasakan sampai umbun-umbun kepalanya.

Nafas Luhan terengah dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh polosnya. Kepalanya sudah jatuh tertunduk tanda kalau tenaganya terkuras karena klimaks yang baru ia keluarkan, tapi Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya barang hanya dua menit. Dia dengan kuat masih berusaha mencapai kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Seehuuunnn.."

"Sebentar lagih, sayanng.." Sehun kembali membuat Luhan menunggung. Tangannya bertengger pada pinggang Luhan dan memepercepat gerakannya.

Klimaksnya sudah datang, sudah ada diujung dan keluar diiringi desissan penuh kenikmatan Sehun. Penisnya Sehun biarkan bersemayan dalam lubang vagina Luhan, berharap sepermanya akan berenang menuju tempat yang tepat.

"Anak ketiga, Lu.."

"Bodoh.. aku meminum pil."

Mata Sehun yang semula terpejam terbuka dan mendelik kepada Luhan yang terkekeh lucu dihadapannya. Terlihat kalau Luhan tengah menertawai dirinya.

"Kau membohongiku? Kita sepakat. Aku menuruti keinginanmu berlibur dan kau menuruti keinginanku."

"Euungghtt.. ahhh.." Luhan sedikit melengguh saat mengeluarkan diri dari penis Sehun. Tubuhnya terlentang dengan helaan nafas lega karena sudah menepati janjinya melayani Sehun malam ini. "Aku tidak berbobohong.. tapi aku lupa."

"Alasan.."

Luhan terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Sehun kembali tertekuk kesal. "Aku benjanji tidak akan meminum pil pengaman lagi setelah ini.. kemarilah." Tubuhnya Luhan miringkan dan menepuk bagian kosong didepannya. Meminta Sehun untuk berbaring disana.

"Jangan membohongiku lagi.."

"Iya.."

Sehun menurut dan berbaring menghadap Luhan. Mereka saling menatap dan mengukir senyuman.

"Kau masih ingat saat Haowen lahir dan asimu tidak keluar?" Pikirannya Sehun lempar pada masa lalu.

"Hemmm.. kau yang memancingnya agar keluar."

"Dan aku merasakan asimu.." Sehun terkekeh sendiri saat ingat bagaimana ia menyusu pada Luhan dan tidak sengaja menelan asi yang seharusnya milik Haowen. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasa asi itu seperti masih menempel dilidahnya jika ia cecap. "Berkat itu aku tau bagaimana rasanya asi ibu."

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Enak?"

"Enak.. seorang bayi tidak akan tau bagaimana rasa asi ibu, tapi seorang suami bisa mengingat bagaimana rasa asi seorang ibu dari anak-anaknya."

"Itu kata-kata yang bagus, tuan Oh."

"Apa boleh lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyusu padamu.."

"Aku tidak sedang memiliki asi."

"Tapi kau memiliki tempatnya."

"Jangan berlagak sopan, Sehun.. bukankah kau selalu menyusu padaku? Bahkan sebelum Haowen lahir."

"Tapi itu sudah lama.." Sehun menurukan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya beradu dengan payudara Luhan yang menggantung. "Boleh, ya?"

Sekali lagi Luhan mendecih dengan geli. Sehun memiliki kebiasan menyusu padanya sejak dulu, tapi memang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Bukan menyusu seperti saat hubungan sex mereka berlangsung, tapi menyusu yang diartikan menyusu pada umumnya. Hanya saja menyusui Sehun tidak mengharuskan memiliki asi seperti ia menyusui anak-anaknya.

Satu payudarnya Luhan raih, dan puttingnya ia sodorkan pada bibir Sehun seperti yang ia lakukan pada anak-anaknya. Dengan senyuman lebar, Sehun memasukkan putting Luhan dalam mulunya dan menghisapnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Satu tangannya bermain pada putting payudara Luhan yang menganggur, dan tangan lainnya mengelus punggung polons Luhan secara lembut.

Mata rusa Luhan mengamati Sehun dengan sesekali terkekeh lucu karena Sehun sangat terlihat menikmati kegiatannya. Beberapa ulas senyuman terselip dibibir Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan merasa geli pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Bayi besarku kelaparan, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan itu membuat tawa Luhan pecah.

"Jika kau hamil nanti, aku ingin asinya kau bagi dengaku.."

"Itu menakutkan Sehun.. aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anakku kelaparan hanya untuk menyusui bayi besar sepertimu."

Sehun mendecak dan kembali menyusu pada Luhan. Matanya bergulir pada jam dinding dan membola dengan mulut membulat. "Sudah hampir tengah malam.. cepat pakai bajumu."

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap heran kepada Sehun yang sudah duduk ditengah ranjang.

"Anak-anak sudah memasang alarm dan mereka akan datang membawa kue kejutan untukmu.."

"Itu tidak terdengar seperti kejutan." Luhan menyindir Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah kejutan diberitahukan?

"Karena kejutan sesungguhnya bukan itu, sayang.. ayo pakai bajumu."

"Kau tidak mau lagi?" Dengan jahil, Luhan memainkan puttingnya dan tertawa keras saat melihat mata Sehun tidak berkedip menatap payudaranya.

Dengan malas, Sehun mendengus dan segera beranjak dari atas ranjang. "Jangan menggodaku atau aku akan menyusu didepan anak-anak."

"Dan aku akan menendangmu dari rumah."

Keduanya memakai piyama masing-masing. Ranjangnya mereka rapikan walaupun masih tercium bau seperma Sehun yang tertempel disana. Bunyi ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan Luhan memutuskan membuka sendiri pintu kamar hottelnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ibu!"

Suara serempak Haowen dan Hayeon adalah hal pertama yang menyapa telinga Luhan, sebelum bunyi terompet kertas Haowen tiup dengan kencang. Kue berhiaskan lilin itu Hayeon pegang dengan sedikit usaha dan Luhan benar-benar dibuat tersentuh karena hal ini.

Padahal itu hanya tiupan terompet kertas dan kue biasa, tapi kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis?

"Ibu, tiup lilinya."

Sehun mencoba untuk mengambil alih kue yang Hayeon pegang, namun dengan sigap Hayeon menghindar. "Jangan.. Hayeon saja. Ayo bu, tiup lilinya."

"Ucapkan doa, bu." Haowen menyela dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, tapi dimalam ini senyuman itu bahkan terukir dalam jangka waktu lama.

Luhan mengangguk dan menutup matanya. Dengan setia mereka menunggu Luhan yang tengah memanjatkan doa, sebelum terompert kertas itu kembali Haowen tiup saat lilinya sudah padam karena tiuppan Luhan.

"Terimakasih, Oh Haowen, Oh Hayeon.. ibu menyayangi kalian, sangat-sangat mencintai kalian."

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat istrinya saling balas memeluk dan cium dengan anak-anaknya. Harus berapa kali lagi Sehun mengucapkan syukur? Jika memiliki keluarga seperti ini, memanjatkan syukur setiap detikpun akan terus terasa kurang.

"Sekarang, giliran ayah yang memberi ibu kejutan." Sehun menyela dan ucapannya berhasil menyita perhatian Luhan, Haowen serta Hayeon. "Sekarang, ayo ikuti ayah.. ttutup matamu, Lu."

"Kau mau apa?"

"Memberimu kejutan."

Luhan hanya tersenyum saat Sehun menutup matanya dari belakang menggunakan telapak tangan. Langkahnya tersusun sesuai arahan dari Sehun yang memberitahu dirinya. Sementara Haowen dan Hayeon terus mengekor setia dibelakang.

Langkah keempatnya berhenti di balkon kamar hottel. Mata Luhan yang sudah terbuka menyeringit saat tidak melihat apa-apa selain deburan ombak pantai kuta yang berjarak sedikit jauh didepan sana. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Itu.." Sehun menunjuk keatas menggunakan dagunya.

Dan tepat saat Luhan mendongak, sebuah kembang api meluncur tanpa aba-aba dihadapan mereka semua. Langit malam yang semula hanya berhiaskan bintang itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi penuh warna karena letupan-letupan kembang api yang terukir indah membentuk sebuah tulisan HAPPY BIRHDAY.

"Waaahhh.." Hayeon dan Haowen adalah yang paling merasa takjub serta kagum dengan itu semua. Langkah mereka bahkan maju kedepan demi bisa menyaksikan keindahan kembang api yang berlangsung cukup lama itu.

"Hanya kembang api?" Luhan menghadap Sehun dengan pandangan 'Apa kau yakin?' yang ia tunjukkan kepada suaminya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Astaga.. aku bukan anak remaja, Oh Sehun."

"Tapi aku hanya sempat menyiapkan itu."

"Tau hanya kembang api, kau tidak usah menutup mataku. Kau membuatku berpikir akan diberi kejutan yang mahal."

"Baiklah.. aku salah, dan kau yang benar. Maaf, karena hanya memberikan kejutan yang murah." Sehun mendengus dan itu mengundang tawa Luhan.

"Terimakasih.."

Pelukkan Luhan, Sehun sambut dengan senyuman. Ia tau kalau Luhan hanya sedang berpura-pura tidak menyukai kejutan darinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Lu.. terimakasih karena sudah menjadi istriku."

"Lebih dari itu, aku besyukur karena kau yang menjadi suamiku." Kepalanya Luhan dongakkan yang langsung Sehun hadiahi dengan kecupan-kecupan diseluruh wajahnya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil dan saat itu pula, Sehun mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubinya di bibirnya. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan manis yang mereka bagi secara bersamaan.

"Satu anak lagi, ya?"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan anak ketiga?"

"Hemm.." Sehun mengangguk dengan pasti. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka."

"Aku ingin Oh Ziyu jika laki-laki dan Oh Lala jika perempuan."

"Kalau begitu, aku buang nama yang sudah aku siapkan."

Keduanya tertawa geli dan kembali mengarahkan tubuh kedepan, dengan posisi masih saling berrangkulan. Mata Luhan mengikuti kemana Haowen dan Hayeon menatap kembang api yang masih meletup di langit malam, begitupun dengan Sehun, namun sesekali Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

Kembang api itu bagai gambaran dari harapan Sehun untuk masa depan keluarganya. Indah, tinggi dan bercahaya. Semoga dimasa depan, keluarganya akan terus seperti ini.. diliputi kebahagian, dilingkari kasih sayang, dan ditopang kekuasan cinta yang tulus.

Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Tuhan.. – Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai, tamat, bubar! /angkat koper/

Sebelum pergi aku mau cuap cuap.. gimana, suka? Ini khusus aku tulis sebagai hadiah untuk para HunHan Shipper. Special karena bulan ini bulan kelahiran ayah, bunda^^ jadi hargai pemberianku ini dengan review ya.. karena nulis ini aku ngorbanin TSP yang jadi pending nulis. Begadang sampe pagi demi kejar waktu, supaya TSP ga terlalu lama juga pendingnya TT

FF ini harusnya Twoshot. Berhenti di HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY WIFE. Kalo maruk review mah bisa gitu, tapi berhubung Cuma 7K dan kalo dibagi jadinya 3k + 4k jadi nanggunglah, aku gabungin wae. Biar manisnya sekalian pooolll hahaha

Jadi, REVIEW YAH! KLIK KOLOM REVIEW PALING BAWAH KALO MASIH ADA YANG GA NGERTI CARANYA REVIEW. ISI NAMA TERUS KOMENTAR YANG INGIN KALIAN SAMPEIN, ABIS ITU KLIK POST, UDAH. Gampangkan? Ga jaman jadi siders.

Ok, Cuma itu aja si.. semoga kalian suka sama hadiah dariku ini^^ sampai ketemu di FF lainnya. Terus cintai HunHan ya, dan semoga mereka nanti bisa ketemu. Amin!

Dadaaaaahhh kesayangan ayah, bunda.. KECUP SAYANG DARI SI GANTENG OH HAOWEN DAN SI CANTIK RAPUNZEL OH HAYEON. I love you katanya buat yang review hahaha


End file.
